submission_timeline_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Have to Live Like a Refugee
Don't Have to Live Like a Refugee :by Johnny Pez :15 November 2001 ---- :Krakov, Deputate of the Vistul :22 October SE 307 CE Boleslav II, Deputy of Vistulis and Thane of Krakov, sat mounted upon a bay mare while his men escorted the ragged crowd of foreigners, some two score strong, through the gates of the city. Beside him stood an elderly man whose clothing was as ragged as that of the rest. He had been introduced to Thane Boleslav as Miklos of Erlau. The two men conversed in Norse. "What brings your people to Krakov?" said Boleslav. "They flee the Khagan's men," Miklos answered. "Since the Khagan has adopted Christianity, he has decreed that all who live in the land of the Magyars must do likewise. We who worship the God of Abraham will not, so he sends his men to harry us." Deputy Boleslav, who had travelled widely in the world in the days of his youth, said, "I had heard that the Children of Abraham lived far to the east, in the Indies." "Many do," Miklos admitted, "but our people are scattered far across the world. My great-grandfather was a pagan, as most of our people were then, when he heard the words of the teachers who came among us from the Khazars. They brought us knowledge of the faith of Moses and Abraham, of the Torah and the Book of Mourning of Anan ben David. My great-grandfather heard the truth in their words, and in after days all the men and women of his house have held fast to the faith. And now we seek refuge from the Khagan's men, who would have us renounce our faith, or die." "They may not remain," stated Judge Dietrich Karlson, "save that they renounce their heathen faith and Submit to the Allfather. That is the law." Judge Deitrich was mounted upon a gray gelding to Boleslav's left. He was a stout man with a mottled face who spoke Norse with a strong Saxon accent. "Perhaps in the High Kingdom that is the law," said Judge Mjesko Stanislavson, "but we are not in the High Kingdom now." Judge Mjesko was mounted upon a black mare to Boleslav's right. He was a short man with thinning hair who spoke Norse in the manner of the people of the Deputate. "Under the edict of the Successor Erik III," Judge Mjesko continued, "as confirmed by the Great Holy Thing of Trondheim, all followers of the One God are permitted residence and the practice of their faith within the House of Submission, so long as they obey the rule of the rightful Lord of the land, and do not seek to sway the Submissive from their faith." Judge Dietrich's eyes burned hot from within the folds of flesh that surrounded them. "The High King Ulf and the Holy Thing of Arneburg do not recognize the validity of the so-called Edict of Toleration. All the world is divided into the House of Submission and the House of War, and any who do not Submit are enemies of the Allfather. That is the law!" "The Holy Things of York and Paris do recognize the validity of the Edict of Toleration," Judge Mjesko pointed out. "In those lands, the Edict is the law." "Well then," Deputy Boleslav said to Judge Mjesko, "what of the Holy Thing of Elbing? What said those learned and righteous men of the Edict of the Successor Erik?" "My Lord," Judge Mjesko answered, "the learned and righteous men of the Holy Thing of Elbing have never made their judgment known on the matter of the Edict of Toleration. The Edict was issued in the 72nd Year of Submission, while the Holy Thing of Elbing was not constituted until the 94th Year." "Then what is to be done?" asked Deputy Boleslav. Judge Mjesko said, "The case of these followers of the God of Abraham must be submitted to the judgment of the Holy Thing of Elbing. That will establish for certain whether the Edict of Toleration is binding within the Deputate of the Vistul." "The Holy Thing will not meet in Elbing for another eight months," Deputy Boleslav pointed out. "What shall become of Miklos' people in the meantime?" "In that case," said Judge Mjesko, "the Law of Hospitality holds sway. In the Epistles to the Danes Ragnar tells us that it is pleasing in the sight of the Allfather for the righteous man to have pity for the homeless wanderer, for did not Ragnar himself walk homeless in the world in the days of his exile? It is not required as is Profession, prayer and Pilgrimage, but it is encouraged among the Faithful." "What?" exclaimed Judge Dietrich. "The Law of Hospitality applies only to those who Profess the Faith!" "Ragnar does not say so," Judge Mjesko countered. "He says only 'the homeless wanderer'. Do then the Judges in the High Kingdom rewrite the Teachings whenever it suits their purposes to do so?" Judge Dietrich gave Judge Mjesko a look of fire and venom, but did not answer. "My Lord," Judge Mjesko said at last to Deputy Boleslav, "the choice lies with you. What say you?" Deputy Boleslav looked long upon the Children of Abraham, then said, "Let a place be made for them in my hall. I will let the words of Ragnar guide me, and give them shelter until the Holy Thing meets in Elbing to decide their fate. Allfather's will be done." "Let it be," said Judge Mjesko. Judge Dietrich glared at him for a silent moment before echoing, "Let it be." ---- Forward to Watch on the Odr 2. Return to Submission posts. Category:Submission posts